Braquage
by blue moon 999
Summary: Harry est un petit chocolatier sans problème qui vit avec son amour. Mais un jour tout bascule. U.A
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici une courte histoire qui aura peut être une suite.

Pour celles et ceux qui ont lu Moyen-Age, je vous informe qu'il y aura bien un épilogue mais que ce dernier arrivera. Mais cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment et je n'ai pas pu l'abandonner.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

_BRAQUAGE_

Londres, année 2009. Harry Potter, brun aux yeux vert, âgé de 20 ans et jeune chocolatier sortait, avec toute la difficulté du monde, de l'univers de son lit. Dans son petit F2 la sonnerie de son réveil résonnait de façon insupportable. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une tête brune s'extirpa de sous la couette. Une main frappa avec force sur le dessus du petit appareil, le mettant enfin en sourdine.

A nouveau quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le reste du corps d'Harry suive sa tête. Le bruit de la douche ne mit pas longtemps à remplacer celui du réveil. Une fois changé et nourri, Harry sortit de son appartement et prit la direction de sa chocolaterie, qui n'était qu'à deux pâtés de maison.

Il était six heure du matin, lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte arrière de son petit magasin, entrant dans les cuisines. Harry mettait un point d'honneur à faire du chocolat maison et non simplement commander à un grossiste et vendre sa marchandise. Aucune grande marque n'était vendue dans son magasin. Toutes ses recettes étaient tenues dans un petit livre qu'il avait toujours sur lui lorsque la chocolaterie était fermée. « Les Serpents D'or » était donc une chocolaterie des plus simples.

Personne n'était encore arrivé. Tranquillement, Harry déposa son vêtement au porte-manteau de l'entrée de service et prit la direction de son casier, adossé au mur, à gauche de la porte. Il attrapa son tablier, l'enfila et mit en route tous les fourneaux et les différentes plaques de cuisson. Rapidement, il se mit à la confection du chocolat le plus demandé de sa boutique.

Une demi heure plus tard, Drago Malfoy entrait par la porte d'entrée.

- Harry ?

- Drago ?

Le blond se dirigea tranquillement vers les cuisines. Rapidement, le blond s'approcha de son ami et lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

- Tu es encore le premier sur place. Tu dors la nuit ?

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Drago. Et oui je dors la nuit ne t'en fait pas.

- Hum… Alors Severus n'est toujours pas à la maison.

- Qu'est ce que… Tu… De quoi tu te mêles toi ! Fit Harry, plus qu'amusé par le comportement de son ami.

Severus Snape était un capitaine de Police âgé de 30 ans. Harry et lui s'étaient rencontrés au Serpents d'or. Severus était venu pour se renseigner sur un braquage qui avait été fait à quelques rues. Le coup de foudre les avait tout les deux frappés. A partir de ce moment là, Severus était venu de plus en plus souvent dans la petite boutique, plus pour faire la conversation que pour faire de réels achats. Mais son petit manège amusait vraiment Drago et les autres employés, alors personne n'avait rien dit. Ils s'étaient même débrouillés pour que Harry se retrouve à la caisse à chaque fois que l'homme venait à la boutique.

Cela faisait à peu près un an et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble. Severus avait souvent des planques ou des missions qui l'obligeait à disparaître pendant plusieurs jours. Mais Harry avait réussit à lui faire promettre de lui envoyer un texto tous les soirs. Ainsi, il était sûr que son amant n'avait rien. Heureusement pour eux, l'homosexualité était bien prise et la relation qu'avait Severus n'avait jamais posé de problème avec le reste de sa brigade. Ses subordonnés étaient même amusés par le ton qu'il prenait lorsqu'il parlait à son petit ami au téléphone, quand ce dernier l'appelait. L'homme froid laissait place à un homme plus qu'amoureux.

Donc, lorsque Severus partait en mission, Harry se retrouvait seul et ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de flemmarder tranquillement dans un lit vide. Il s'obligeait alors à se lever tôt et à s'occuper l'esprit à la chocolaterie.

- Bref, Harry je voulais savoir si on pouvait faire une nouvelle recette demain ?

- Hé bien… Demain c'est samedi alors… Je te propose de voir si Pansy pourrait venir demain matin pour s'occuper de la caisse. Ainsi on pourra tranquillement faire nos petites expériences. A quoi penses-tu ?

- He bien… ça m'est venu hier pendant le dîner. Que penses-tu de mélanger du melon, des noix et du chocolat, bien sûr.

- Hum… Pourquoi pas. Mais il faudra que je passe à la banque dans la journée !

- Bien, on finira avant 16H30! Aller, c'est partit pour une nouvelle journée !

- Oui !

Pansy, Neville, Fred et George arrivèrent vers 7h45. Tout le monde fit ses salutations et la petite boutique se mit rapidement en route de façon à ouvrir à 8h tapante.

Peu après l'ouverture, le « Serpents d'or » était plein à craquer.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Beaucoup de clients et beaucoup de commandes. Le monde allait parfaitement bien.

Il était 21h lorsque le dernier client fut sorti.

- Enfin ! J'en pouvais plus !

- Oh ! Fred ça vas, tu nous dis ça à chaque fin de journée. Tu ne pourrais pas changer de disque ?

- Doucement Pansy, on a compris. Toi aussi tu es fatigué. Fit George amusé.

- Mais, mais non !

- Bon aller, stop tout le monde. Il ne nous reste qu'à ranger la boutique. Si on s'y met maintenant ont aura fini plus vite !

- Oui Harry ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux et la jeune fille d'une même voix. Ils commencèrent à ranger rapidement.

- Neville, peux-tu nous aider, Drago et moi, à nous occuper de la cuisine s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr Harry ! S'exclama le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la boutique.

- Hé bien, tu les tiens d'une main de fer ! Murmura doucement le jeune blond à l'oreille de son ami.

- Drago ! Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai horreur quand tu fais ça ! S'écria Harry en reculant, tout en posant une main sur l'oreille qui fut chatouillé.

- Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs.

Dans tout le bruit que faisaient les jumeaux et Pansy, personne n'avait entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers ladite porte, d'où venait la voix.

- Severus ! Harry se précipita rapidement dans les bras de son amant.

L'homme le serra avec force contre son cœur, tout en murmurant à l'oreille du jeune homme un « Harry » remplit d'amour.

Quelques sifflements retentirent dans le magasin, mais ils furent vite arrêtés par un des regards noirs signés Severus Snape.

- Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Quand es-tu revenu de ta surveillance ? Fit Harry tout en s'écartant un peu de son petit ami, mais sans le lâcher.

- Il y a quelques heures. Et avant que tu me reproches de n'arriver que maintenant, je suis passé à l'appartement pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'arrive sale et que j'effraye ta clientèle n'est ce pas ?

- Hum. Le jeune homme se colla de nouveau contre le policier. Posant sa tête contre le torse de l'homme et se frottent un peu contre lui. Après tout, être plus petit que son amant était pratique dans ses moments là !

- Un vrai chaton. Fit Drago doucement.

Le brun se retourna rapidement et tira, de façon très adulte, la langue à son ami.

- Comment oses-tu ! S'écria faussement le blond, outré.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Et si jamais tu te venges je demanderais à Sev' de t'arrêter !

- Tu ne ferais pas ça Harry !

- Hum hum …

- Heu dites, quelqu'un peu venir m'aider ? Neville venait juste de passer la tête par la porte séparant les cuisines du reste du magasin.

-…

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? J'ai raté quelque chose ? Oh ! Bonsoir Mr Snape. Fit le jeune homme en rougissant. Il avait toujours été intimidé par l'homme. Il était plus grand, plus musclé que Neville et avait un regard glacial. Tout cela, d'après Neville bien sûr.

- T'inquiète Neville, Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'éclipse avec toi derrière. J'ai l'impression que quelques personnes ici présente ne souhaitent plus ma présence ! Fit le blond avec un ton plus qu'aristocratique.

Cela eu l'effet d'accentuer encore plus le sourire de tout le monde.

- Harry, tu peux rentrer, nous allons nous occuper du reste. Fit gentiment Pansy en s'approchant du jeune homme.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda le jeune homme en se détachant totalement de son homme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne fera pas de bêtises ! S'exclama joyeusement Fred.

- Et je garderais les clés et le livre de recettes. Je suis sûr que je serais là demain avant toi ! Dit amicalement Drago tout en lui lançant un regard entendu.

- Me… Merci. Harry comprit le commentaire de Drago et ne put empêcher une rougeur traitresse de prendre place sur ses joues.

Après les au revoir habituels, Harry et Severus étaient sur le chemin de leur F2.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent enfin chez eux. A peine la porte fut elle refermer que Severus attrapa son amant par la taille, le plaqua contre son torse, face à lui et prit d'autorité ses lèvre pour un long baiser possessif.

Harry savait que Severus n'aimait pas faire étalage des ses sentiments devant des tiers. Le câlin dans le magasin était le maximum qu'Harry pouvait demander. Cela était possible car Severus connaissait assez bien toutes les personnes qui travaillaient avec Harry. Et, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il leur faisait confiance pour ne pas les juger et surtout, ne pas faire de mal à Harry.

Emporté dans le baiser, Harry oublia quelques secondes de respirer. Et comme à chaque fois, sa tête se mit à tourner. Severus connaissait son petit ami par cœur. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient été séparés plus d'une journée, Harry oubliait de respirer pendant leur premier baiser de retrouvaille. Sentant son amant se reposer de plus en plus contre son corps, Severus sut que son petit brun était arrivé au bout de son record d'apnée. Il stoppa donc le baiser et déposa doucement Harry dans le canapé du salon. Le temps que son petit ami reprenne un peu son souffle, l'homme regarda autour de lui.

Maintenant il était vraiment chez lui, dans leur appartement et ensemble.

Le salon était toujours aussi simple. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur cette pièce. Un canapé et un fauteuil noir à droite de la porte faisaient face à une télé placée contre le mur. En face de la porte d'entrée, ce trouvaient deux autres portes. Celle de gauche conduisait à la salle de bain et celle de droite à leur chambre. Enfin, à gauche de la porte d'entrée, un bar séparait le salon de l'espace cuisine. Le sol était recouvert de tapis qui recouvraient une moquette beige. Les murs étaient peints en blanc et les trois quarts étaient cachés par de grandes bibliothèques remplies de livres au point qu'on se demandait comment ils tenaient tous dans un espace aussi réduit.

Severus se sentait apaisé d'être enfin chez lui avec son amour. Harry lui avait vraiment manqué pendant toute cette semaine. Il s'était retrouvé dans une planque en France à poursuivre un voleur de tableau.

La cohabitation avec les français avait été quelque peu compliquée. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de demander pourquoi les autorités anglaises venaient se mêler de leur affaire. Il avait fallut tout le calme et le sang froid de Severus pour leur faire clairement comprendre que le voleur, était anglais et que certains tableaux anglais avaient également été volés par cet homme, il était donc normal qu'ils participent à son arrestation. Car le prochain vol était un piège. Bien sûr, après avoir réussit facilement tous ses coups, le voleur n'avait plus vraiment fait attention et il s'était facilement fait avoir. Un véritable amateur. Pas comme Arsène Lupin.

Toutes les aventures de ce voleur étaient présentes dans leur appartement, tout comme les livre d'Agatha Christie et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, pour ne citer que les plus nombreux. Harry était un fan des enquêtes et des livres policiers et Severus savait parfaitement qu'une fois que son amant aura retrouvé ses esprits, il lui demandera de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé en France.

D'ailleurs, il semblait que s'était effectivement le cas.

- Severus ? Tout vas bien ?

- Oui mon ange.

- Bien ! Alors dit moi tout ! Qu'avez vous fait en France ?

Il l'avait prédit !

- Je veux bien tout te raconter à la condition que se sois toi qui fasse le dîner ! Je meurs de faim et je suis sûr que tu peux m'écouter tout en cuisinant !

- Hum… d'accord ! Mais je veux tous les détailles ! Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non, fait ce que tu veux.

- D'accord !

Pendant qu'Harry préparait tranquillement des steaks à l'oignon accompagnés d'une salade et d'haricots verts, Severus racontait comment s'était déroulé son voyage. Les problèmes dans l 'avion à cause de certains de ses subordonnés, les problèmes de compréhension avec les français et leurs mésententes. Puis le piège qu'ils avaient décidés de tendre au voleur, comment il était tomber facilement dedans et la course poursuite que Severus et un officier français avaient du faire, à cause de l'inattention d'un des policier français. Et enfin son retour dans son petit pays et sa joie de retrouver son amant.

Harry avait un grand sourire pendant tout le récit, s'imaginant facilement Severus dans la ville des amoureux en train de courir après un voleur habillé tout en noir sous la tour Eiffel.

- A voir cette expression rêveuse, je suppose que tu te fais un petit film tout seul de se qu'il c'est passé.

- Exactement ! Aller à table !

Severus s'approcha doucement de son amant et le prit dans ses bras, collant sa poitrine au dos de son amant. Il lui mordilla un peu le coup et remarqua la chaine qui reposait contre sa nuque. Severus fit se tourner son amour dans ses bras. Tout un gardant un bras au tour de la taille de son petit brun, il attrapa la chaine pour révéler un petit griffon en argent assez épais.

- Tu l'as toujours…

- Oui ! Et je me souviens même que tu me l'avais offert pour noël. Tu m'as demandé de ne jamais l'enlever, sauf sous la douche !

- Et ? Demanda doucement l'homme en regardant fixement les prunelles vertes.

- Si jamais je me sentais en danger de le serrer très fort et que, où que je sois, tu me rejoindrais. Mais, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment !

- Parce que c'est un secret chaton.

- Hum. Tu me le diras un jour ?

- Tu le découvriras par toi même.

« Mais j'aimerais que tu n'ais jamais à le découvrir mon amour » pensa Severus.

- Mais il y a une chose que j'ai comprise !

- C'est ?

- Que ce collier est le symbole de ton amour et la promesse que tu seras toujours à mes cotés !

- Harry.

Severus serra son amant contre son cœur de toutes ses forces.

- Allez à table. Fit Harry avec un sourire.

Une fois installés et le repas commencé Severus jeta un regard à son brun.

- Et toi, qu'à tu fais pendant mon absence ?

Harry lui compta joyeusement sa petite semaine tranquille au magasin, la vie de ses clientes, apprenant qu'une était enceinte, que l'autre allait se marier et une autre allait partir en vacances en écosse.

- Oh ! Et il faut que je passe à la banque demain !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais acheter le magasin qui s'est libéré à côté des Serpents d'or ! Cela me permettrait d'agrandir le magasin et peut être même d'ouvrir un petit salon de dégustation !

- C'est une bonne idée. Mais cela veut dire que nous allons devoir emprunter.

- Oui, mais j'ai assez économisé pour assurer plus de la moitié des dépenses et surtout j'ai déjà convaincu la banque de me faire un prêt. Je dois juste aller signer quelques papiers à l'accueil demain dans la journée. Mais comme je dois voir Drago pour une nouvelle recette, je pense que j'irais en fin de journée.

- Je vois que tu as déjà tout planifié…

- Tu es fâché par ce que j'ai décidé de tout cela sans t 'en parler ?

- Non Harry, bien sûr que non. Je me rends juste compte que tu es tout à fais capable de te débrouiller tout seul.

- Severus, je ne suis pas capable de vivre seul. J'aurais toujours besoin de toi. Je t'aime Severus. Et je ne peux pas vivre sans amour.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry.

- Ouf, tu me rassures. Pendant quelques secondes j'ai cru que tu allais me dire le contraire.

Harry fit un magnifique sourire à son amour. Severus savait parfaitement qu'il voulait le rassurer.

Soudain, le brun se leva de table.

- Allez viens. Harry tendit la main en direction de Severus. Le policier l'attrapa en lançant un regard d'incompréhension au jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu …

- Suis moi juste.

Un nouveau sourire calme ornait le visage du jeune cuisinier. Severus ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Harry.

Le brun entraîna son amant dans leur chambre. C'était une pièce assez petite. Le lit, placé face à la porte, contre le mur, était encadré par deux petites tables de nuit à tiroirs, et prenait presque toute la place. Sur la droite, une armoire à portes coulissantes était incrustée dans le mur. Et à gauche se trouvait une fenêtre de taille moyenne. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, mais Harry tira quand même les rideaux. Ainsi, ils ne seraient pas réveillés le lendemain par les rayons du soleil. Puis, le jeune homme se posa tranquillement à genoux au milieu du lit.

Un échange de regard plus tard et Severus l'avait rejoins.

- Harry ?

- Severus. Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de mon amour. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

- Oui. Et j'ai confiance en toi Harry.

- Mais surtout Sev', je ne te laisserais jamais seul. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas !

- Je sais Harry.

- Sev'…

Le brun se pencha pour capturer doucement les lèvres de son petit ami. Il sentit un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Je me demandais juste si tu allais penser à respirer. Fit Severus, une note joyeuse dans la voix.

- Ho… Je… Harry prit une brusque teinte rouge.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi à chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse après une longue absence tu risque de t'évanouir ?

- Je…C'est… Tu vas te moquer.

- Non Harry. J'aimerais savoir. Il faut dire que depuis un an et demi, je n'ai toujours pas réussit à comprendre ce phénomène.

- Je ne suis pas un phénomène ! S'exclama le jeune homme feignant d'être outré par le commentaire.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai pas traité de phénomène. Harry s'il te plait répond moi.

- Grrrr… C'est simplement l'émotion.

- Quoi ?

- C'est simplement l'émotion.

- Tu veux dire que le simple fait de m'embrasser…

-… Après une longue absence me coupe le souffle. Oui !

- Tu es vraiment incroyable !

Severus attrapa les lèvres du jeune homme dans un baiser des plus passionné. Harry se laissa faire, trop heureux d'avoir à nouveau son homme à ses côtés.

Evidemment, l'absence n'avait pas pesé que sur le côté émotionnel de nos deux tourtereaux. Rapidement le baiser se fit de plus en plus dur, pressé et chaotique. Les mains se mirent en mouvement des deux côtés, enlevant les vêtements et les lançant le plus loin possible dans la chambre.

Une fois tout les deux nu, Severus allongea doucement Harry sans quitter ses lèvres. Une fois correctement positionné au-dessus de son amant, Severus explora le visage d'Harry pendant que ses mains parcouraient allègrement le corps étendu sous lui. Les caresses de ses mains expertes arrachèrent rapidement des halètements au brun, suivit promptement par de profonds gémissements lorsque la main droite de Severus s'arrêta tranquillement entre les jambes du brun.

- Sev…Severus.

- Oui Harry.

- Ta… main.

- Que veux-tu ? Souffla doucement l'homme à l'oreille du jeune cuisinier.

- Caresse moi.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier. Lentement sa main se mit à caresser de haut en bas l'érection de son amant. Harry avait de plus en plus chaud. La bouche de Severus était dans son coup, mordant, léchant tout se qui était à sa portée et elle commençait à descendre vers son torse. D'un autre côté, cette main qui accélérait de plus en plus ne l'aidait pas du tout à se concentrer. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, pour rien au monde.

Severus se sentait de plus en plus excité par la vue que son petit ami lui offrait ainsi, étendu, les bras écartés serrant les draps, le corps tendu, légèrement rouge et recouvert d'une légère pellicule de sueur. Mais ce qui bouleversait totalement Severus était les yeux verts émeraude de son aimé. Ses yeux à moitiés fermés et voilés par un désir pur. L'homme savait parfaitement que son petit brun approchait de plus en plus du point de non retour. Il retira doucement sa main, récoltant un gémissement de mécontentement.

Mais sans attendre, Severus ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit de droite et en sorti un tube de lubrifiant. Il l'ouvrit et enduisit généreusement sa main du produit. Il remonta quelque peu sur son amant pour prendre ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, pendant que sa main se posait doucement contre l'entrer d'Harry. Ce dernier se tendit quelque peu lorsqu'un doigt pénétra en lui. Mais le baiser de Severus le fit rapidement oublier cette légère gêne. Lorsque le deuxième doigt entra, Severus posa son autre main sur le sexe de son amant pour le distraire à nouveau tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Le troisième doigt entra sans aucun problème.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de préliminaires, Severus lâcha les lèvres de son petit brun et positionna son sexe à l'entrée du corps de son homme. Tout en le pénétrant, Severus ne lâchait pas le regard de son amour. Ils partageaient en ce moment précis, bien plus qu'un simple acte. A travers leurs regards, ils s'avouaient leur confiance, leur amour, renforçaient leur lien et surtout se promettaient silencieusement de ne jamais laisser l'autre seul.

Alors que Severus continuait son action, un mouvement involontaire le fit entrer un peu plus fort en Harry. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir, ce qui alluma un véritable brasier au niveau des hanches de Severus. Il se mit à bouger à l'intérieur de son amant. D'abord lentement, puis de un peu plus vite. Il attendit que Harry lui murmure un « plus vite Sev' » pour vraiment commencer les chose sérieuses.

Plus Severus accélérait et plus les gémissements d'Harry se transformaient en cri. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir vraiment où il était. La seule chose qui semblait réelle pour Harry, était ce corps qui bougeait en lui, sur lui. Mais surtout l'amour qu'il ressentait dans les gestes de Severus. Leur mains étaient liées au niveau des ses épaules, sur les draps. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait se lâcher, même si cela entravait un peu les gestes de Severus.

Ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme.

Severus se laissa tomber doucement au côté d'Harry pour reprendre son souffle. Son amour lui avait vraiment manqué pendant toute cette semaine. Il prit tendrement son petit brun dans ses bras. Il entendit un vague « je t'aime » avant qu'Harry s'endorme. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre dans le monde de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut sorti du lit par l'odeur des tartines grillées et du chocolat chaud. Il se rendit rapidement compte que la place à côté de lui était vide, mais vu l'odeur et le bruit qui venait de l'autre pièce, Severus avait dû lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Le brun enfila rapidement un caleçon et un grand teeshirt qui lui servait habituellement de pyjama et prit la direction de la cuisine.

- Bonjour amour !

- Bonjour chaton.

- Miaou.

Comme prédit, Severus avait fait un magnifique petit déjeuner pour deux. Ils se posèrent sur le bar pour le prendre.

- Alors que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui pendant que je serais au magasin ?

- Rien.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai ma journée de libre. En fait, j'ai une semaine entière de congé payé ! En remerciement de notre bon travail à l'étranger.

- Ho… Mais c'est super ! Je sens que Drago va beaucoup me remplacer cette semaine.

- Ne le surcharge pas trop non plus Harry. De toute façon je serrais étonné que tu arrive à t'éloigner plus de deux jours de tes petits chocolats maison.

- Mais ! C'est faux, je t'aime plus que mes chocolats ! … Mais ne leur dit pas.

- Bien sûr amour. Aller, vas prendre ta douche. Il est déjà 9h. Drago doit t'attendre depuis un moment à la boutique.

- Oui maman !

Le brun se précipita dans la salle de bain, juste après avoir fini son bol de chocolat et sa tartine de beurre. Une demi heure plus tard, les deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient sur le palier, se souhaitant une bonne journée.

- Préviens moi quand tu quitteras le travail. Si tu n'en as que pour quelques minutes à la banque, on pourra aller dîner au restaurant.

- Oui ! J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir ! Je penserais à toi toute la journée ! Aller, à tout à l'heure Sev' ! Je t'aime !

Déjà le jeune homme s'élançait dans les escaliers sans laisser le temps à son amant de répondre. Malgré tout, Severus ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter.

- Moi aussi Harry, je t'aime.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard Harry était devant les Serpents d'or. La porte était déjà ouverte et tout le monde semblait déjà arrivé. Harry poussa tranquillement la porte d'entrée en lançant un joyeux « Bonjour » à la cantonade.

- Bonjour Patron ! Firent d'une même voix les jumeaux.

- Bonjour Harry ! Drago t'attend dans la cuisine.

- Merci Neville. Où est Pansy ?

- Elle fait une livraison pour Mr Dumbledore. Il est passé hier soir pour demander si Severus était déjà passé. On lui a juste dit que tu étais déjà parti avec lui.

- Et ?

- Et rien. Il nous a fait un grand sourire et nous a commandé une tonne de chocolats pour aujourd'hui. Apparemment sa femme reçoit et elle ne veut pas se passer de tes chocolats fait maison.

- Nos chocolats Neville. Reprit Harry en souriant. Bon, je vais rejoindre Drago dans la cuisine !

Sur ce, Harry prit la direction du fond du magasin. Rapidement, il trouva le blond en train de casser les noix qu'ils allaient utiliser.

- Bonjour Harry !

- Bonjour Drago ! Fit Harry en enlevant sa veste. Il se lava les mains, enfila un tablier, releva ses manches et s'approcha du plan de travaille du blond.

- J'ai déjà cassé pas mal de noix. Et le chocolat est en train de fondre. Il ne reste plus qu'à s'occuper du melon !

- Très bien chef. Tout en souriant, le brun commença à couper et creuser les melons.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et les petites piques qu'échangeaient les garçons.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Neville leur apporta des sandwichs. Ils les dévorèrent rapidement et se remirent au travail.

Vers 15H30, ils avaient enfin réussit à trouver les bonnes mesures pour les chocolats melon noix. Drago était fière de lui et Harry lui demanda de trouver un nom à ses nouveaux nés. Le blond fût à nouveau amusé par la façon dont Harry traitait ses chocolats. Pour lui, toutes ses petites confections étaient ses petits bébés et leur but dans le monde, était de rendre heureux le plus de gens.

- Harry, tu ne devais pas passer à la banque ? Fit remarquer Drago.

- Ho ! Si, merci de me l'avoir rappelé ! J'ai juste le temps de me nettoyer un peu avant d'y aller, je devrais arriver juste avant la fermeture.

Le brun se dépêcha d'enlever toutes traces de chocolat de ses mains, enleva précautionneusement son tablier, le lança dans la panière de linge sale et reprit sa veste.

- Bon, désolé Drago, je te laisse ranger.

- T'inquiète beau brun. Je m'occupe de tout !

- Merci beau blond. Aller salut, à Lundi !

Harry passa par l'avant du magasin pour partir. Il fit ses au revoir à Neville et aux jumeaux et prit la direction de la banque où il avait fait son prêt. Heureusement, elle n'était qu'à vingt minutes de marche du magasin.

Il arriva à 16h20 tapante à la banque. Alors qu'il entrait calmement dans la banque, une personne le poussa dans le dos.

- Avance !

Harry ne put pas se retourner pour lui dire sa façon de penser. A peine fut ils entrés, que l'homme referma la porte et la bloqua avec une chaise qui se trouvait non loin.

Soudain un coup de feu retentit dans son dos le statufiant sur place. Il eu quand même le réflex de tourner la tête.

Trois hommes se tenaient derrière lui. Ils étaient habillés en noir de la tête au pied et portaient des loups qui leur cachaient le haut du visage. Deux étaient à peu près de la même taille, bien que l'un était bien plus baraqué. Le dernier était assez petit. Ils avaient des sortes de petites carabines entièrement noires. Harry ne connaissait pas ces armes. Mais il vit facilement les Beretta 92 accrochés au niveau de leurs hanches. Ils en avait chacun un. Severus avait le même et lui avait interdit d'y toucher. Harry lui avait posé pleins de questions sur le pistolet. Il avait voulut savoir s'il était dangereux pour Severus de l'utiliser.

- Tout le monde à terre, les mains sur la tête ! Le premier qui bouge je le flingue ! C'est clair ! !

Evidemment, personne ne fut assez fou pour répondre. Tous les clients ainsi que les employés de la banque se couchèrent à terre. Harry se trouvait juste au niveau de la sortit, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se baisser pour s'allonger, l'homme baraqué l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa plus loin. Le brun tomba lourdement au sol, se qui fit rire l'homme qui l'avait poussé ainsi que ses deux compagnons. Ne voulant pas faire plus de vague, Harry se retourna sur le ventre et posa ses mains sur sa tête.

Les stores furent baissés, plongeant l'entrée de la banque dans une semi obscurité. L'un des hommes en noir attrapa une employée par le bras et l'obligea à se relever.

- Toi tu viens avec moi.

Alors qu'il l'entrainait ver le fond de la salle, on entendit un coup de feu et d'autres pas. Harry n'osa pas tourner la tête. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que la femme soit ramenée à sa place parmi les otages. Harry supposa qu'elle avait du les aider à ouvrir le coffre de la banque.

- Et Fenry, viens, je vais avoir besoin de ta super force. Y a plein de fric.

- Ok Rabastan. Peter, occupe toi de les tenir à carreau et si l'un deux joue au héro… Tire dans le tas !

Personne ne fit le moindre geste pendant que l'homme baraquer se dirigeait vers le fond, alors que le plus petit les pointait de son arme avec un sourire malsain qui ne rassura pas du tout Harry.

Le brun espérait que tout allait bien se dérouler. Personnes ne connaissait leurs visages. Il pouvait donc espérer rester en vie. Il suffisait qu'ils prennent l'argent, qu'ils partent et il pourrait rentrer chez lui et retrouver Severus. Severus, il voulait le revoir. Ils s'étaient promis de ne pas s'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Mais soudain Harry comprit que tout allait se compliquer.

Effectivement, le bruit des sirènes de police retentissait à l'extérieur de la banque.

Une larme de peur coula sur sa joue.

Il était 16h30 quand le téléphone portable de Severus sonna. Il s'était allongé dans son canapé avec un des romans policiers d'Harry. Il en était à la poursuite en voiture. Le héro essayait de tirer dans les roues de la voiture pour l'arrêter. Severus était sûr que ça n'allait pas marcher. Il reposa son livre et attrapa son téléphone. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que s'était son chef qui l'appelait, l'homme ne se sentit pas rassuré.

- Allo ?

- Severus, je suis désolé de vous tirer de votre repos bien mérité, mais j'ai besoin de vous sur le terrain.

- Que se passe t-il Albus ?

- Un braquage à la banque X. Nous aurons besoin de tout le monde.

- J'arrive tout de suite Albus !

Sans plus réfléchir, Severus raccrocha, attrapa sa veste et ses clés, sortit de l'appartement sans oublier de le fermer à clé, descendit dans la rue et grimpa dans sa voiture. Il arriverait plus vite qu'à pied.

Lorsqu'il arriva en vu de la banque, il gara sa voiture dans la rue. Il y avait toute une foule devant lui. Heureusement, il remarqua qu'un large périmètre avait été barricadé autour de la banque. Severus dû avancer à travers la foule en brandissant son insigne pour qu'on le laisse avancer. Il ne supportait vraiment pas tout ses curieux morbide qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de venir observer se qui se passait et, bien sûr, de mettre leur vie en danger.

Lorsqu'enfin, il pu passer en dessous du ruban de police, il se mit immédiatement à la recherche de son supérieur. Les voitures étaient garées de façon à former une deuxième barricade pas loin de la porte de la banque. Des hommes étaient postés, pistolet à la main. Plus loin, derrière eux, le gros des troupes bougeait dans tous les sens.

Soudain, Severus vit Albus appuyé contre une table sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs ordinateurs et dont un tas de fils tombaient pour serpenter sur le sol dans différentes directions. En fait, il y avait trois tables avec pleins d'ordinateurs et autres instruments technologiques. Trois personnes étaient assises à ces tables, deux rouquins et une jeune fille brune. Son supérieur était à la dernière table, celle de la jeune fille.

- Albus !

L'homme releva la tête.

- AH ! Severus vous êtes déjà là ! Venez !

L'homme s'approcha de son commandant.

- Que ce passe t-il ?

- Un homme nous à appelé pour nous prévenir qu'il avait entendu des coups de feu venant de la banque. Des tireurs d'élites, nous ont confirmé la présence de trois hommes armés. Nous essayons d'avoir un visuel en nous connectant aux caméras de surveillances de la banque. D'ailleurs je te présente notre technicienne, Mlle Hermione Granger. Hermione, le capitaine Severus Snape.

- Capitaine.

- Mademoiselle.

Il fallut quelques minutes supplémentaire à Hermione pour finir totalement la connexion entre le poste bricolé et les caméras de la banque.

- Voilà ! Nous devrions avoir un visuel dans quelques secondes.

Effectivement, à ce moment là, les premières images apparurent sur différents écrans. Il y en avait quatre en tout.

- Ho mon dieu. Fit brusquement Albus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Albus.

- Severus… L'homme ne fit que pointer l'ordinateur numéro quatre. Severus ne comprit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose précisément à l'endroit que montrait son supérieur.

- Hé bien, que ce passe t-il messieurs ? Fit la jeune femme un peu courroucer qu'on la laisse déjà de côté.

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Severus murmura juste un « Harry » effrayé.

- Merde ! S'exclama le plus petit des braqueurs.

Des bruits de pas se firent rapidement entendre. Harry tourna légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Les deux autres hommes étaient revenus dans la salle.

- Les flics sont là Fenry !

- Ta gueule Peter, j'ai des oreilles ! Rabastan, qu'est ce qu'on fait.

- La même chose que d'habitude ! On à des otages, ils vont négocier. Leur but est de faire sortir le plus de monde.

- Et alors, on a qu'à tous les tuer et sortir rapidement ! S'exclama le dénommer Peter en pointant son arme sur un homme allongé.

- T'es con ou quoi ! Il faut au moins en garder pour faire des échanges. Fit Fenry en attrapant à pleine main l'arme de son partenaire.

- Stop ! On va se tenir tranquille le temps qu'ils mettent en place une ligne interne. Après on aura qu'à réclamer une voiture, libérer quelques otages et on en gardera comme bouclier en partant.

- Et on en fera quoi une fois disparu.

- On s'en débarrasse Peter. Pas besoin de boulets.

- Fenry à raison.

Harry était totalement bouleverser. Ces hommes parlaient d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient que des objets bon pour faire du troc. Son esprit commençait à s'embrouiller. Il savait parfaitement qu'il essayait de fuir la réalité. Ces hommes avaient bien l'intention de tuer certains de leurs otages. Ceux qui partiraient avec eux.

Stop, il ne devait pas penser à tout ça. Il fallait absolument qu'il grave leur image dans sa tête. Si jamais il faisait parti des personnes laisser derrière, il faudrait qu'il puisse donner un maximum d'info à la police pour qu'ils puissent les identifier.

Pour se calmer, le brun se mit à faire la liste de tout ce qu'il savait sur ces hommes. Premièrement, le plus petit s'appelait Peter, le baraquer Fenry et le dernier Rabastan. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir vraiment de pratique dans les braquages, sauf Rabastan. Il devait également être le chef du groupe.

Tout ça était assez mince. Mais Harry ne voulait pas se laisser engloutir par la peur qui s'insinuait dans son corps malgré lui. Le brun décida de regarder un peu ses compagnons d'infortunes. Il y avait des femmes, des hommes, mais aussi des enfants. Harry fut surprit de ne pas les avoir remarquer plus tard. En même temps, ils étaient silencieux. Un enfant ne devrait jamais être silencieux à ce point. Tout le monde était terrorisé. Le brun comprit qu'eux aussi avaient entendu les paroles des trois hommes et qu'ils espéraient tous ne pas faire partit de ces boucliers humains que les braqueurs avaient prévu.

Un silence plus que tendu s'installa dans la banque. Deux des braqueurs marchaient entre les otages pour vérifier qu'aucun ne voulait jouer les héros. Le dénommé Rabastan restait assis sur un bureau près d'un téléphone. Harry remarqua qu'il s'était installé en face d'une caméra de surveillance.

Les caméras de surveillance ! Harry se rendit compte que si la police était dehors, elle avait dû s'introduire dans les systèmes de surveillance. Severus lui avait expliqué les différentes procédures, bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans les détails. Il lui avait juste expliqué ce qui était mit en place selon les situations. La police s'introduisait donc dans les systèmes, mais rappelait tous leurs hommes sur le terrain. Tous leurs hommes. Severus ! Severus devait être dehors et avec son grade de Capitaine, il devait sûrement se trouver devant les écrans.

Mon dieu. La dernière fois que son amant risquait de le voir, ce serait allongé sur le sol d'une banque, à la merci de trois hommes armés.

Une nouvelle larme glissa sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas que son amant ait cette dernière vision de lui.

Soudain, dans le silence pesant de la banque. Le téléphone à côté de Rabastan sonna.

- Severus, tout va bien se passer. Fit doucement Albus Dumbledore en posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son Capitaine.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Commandant ? Demanda Mlle Granger.

- Une personne que nous connaissons fait parti des otages.

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Peu importe. Avez vous réussit à établir une ligne de communication ? Severus releva la tête et se détourna complètement de l'écran sur lequel apparaissait son amant.

- Severus…

- Tout va bien Albus ! Il faut que nous nous concentrions sur le braquage et la vie des otages ! Mes problèmes personnels ne doivent pas interférer avec mon travail.

- …

- Alors Mlle Granger ?

- Je… Nous sommes en train d'y travailler.

- Bien.

Hermione était totalement déstabilisée par cet homme. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, elle l'avait prit pour un de ces débiles qui se croit mieux que tout le monde et qui sont enragé d'être dérangé pour un simple braquage. Il y en avait beaucoup. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu ce jeune homme sur l'écran, son visage était devenue la détresse elle-même. Elle était sûre que si personne n'avait été là, il aurait pleuré. Ce jeune homme devait être très important pour lui. Et maintenant, il prenait un visage figé et un regard de glace. Comme si ce qui se passait était un simple cas d'école et qu'il serait vite réglé sans problèmes.

La jeune fille se tourna vers ses deux collègues : Ron et Bill Weasley. Les deux garçons tournèrent leur regard vers la jeune fille. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps tout les trois. Ils avaient bien sûr fait leurs études dans la même école. Mais en plus, Ron et Hermione se connaissaient depuis le primaire et Hermione venait souvent chez Ron, elle avait donc fait connaissance avec tous ses frères et sa sœur.

Ils n'eurent besoin que d'un regard pour ce comprendre et se mettre rapidement à pirater les différentes lignes téléphoniques présente dans la banque en espérant qu'un des braqueurs répondrait.

Jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps sur les écrans de surveillance, Hermione remarqua qu'un des braqueurs venait de se poser sur un bureau, bien en vue des caméras et avec un des téléphones de la banque à ses côtés.

- Ron ! Est ce que tu pourrais te connecter à ce téléphone là ? Et Bill, fait une capture et essaye d'améliorer la qualité de l'image. On pourra peut être en tirer quelque chose pour l'identifier.

- Ok Hermione ! Firent les deux garçons en replongeant leur nez dans leur clavier.

- C'est une très bonne décision Melle Grange. Fit le Commandant Dumbledore.

- Merci monsieur, mais c'est mon travail. Ce braqueur ne s'est pas placé là par hasard. Ils sont organisés et semblent avoir l'habitude de piller des banques. En tout cas, celui-ci au moins.

- Tout à fait. Mais nous ne savons encore rien sur eux. Malheureusement, nous avons des images et pas de son. Cela aurait pu nous aider à les identifier.

Un silence se posa, seul le bruit des claviers et les cris de la foule le brisaient. Alors que la jeune fille aidait ses collègues à se connecter au téléphone, elle ne put empêcher son regard de dévier vers le capitaine. Elle se stoppa quelques instants. Il regardait de nouveau l'écran et semblait encore plus bouleversé.

- C'est bon ! Nous sommes connecté ! Tenez. S'exclama Ron.

Le jeune homme tendit le combiné d'un téléphone fixe au Commandant, le reste du téléphone étant relié à un ordinateur et à une autre machine.

- Nous allons pouvoir enregistrer sa voix. Expliqua Bill devant le regard interrogateur d'Albus.

- Très bien.

Ron mit en route le dispositif et brancha le haut parleur. La tonalité se fit entendre prouvant que le téléphone était bien connecté.

Sur l'écran, le braqueur prenait le combiné en main.

Harry vit l'homme décrocher le téléphone et appuyer sur une touche. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché son arme. Il posa le combiné sur le bureau avec un petit sourire à la caméra accrochée au mur.

- Vous avez été plus rapide que je ne le pensais pour vous connecter au bon téléphone messieurs. Fit le gangster comme s'il était amusé.

- Et à qui avons nous l'honneur ? Demanda une voix masculine.

- A un homme assez intelligent pour ne pas donner son nom à des flics. Flics qui devraient se soucier un peu plus de mes désirs s'ils ne veulent pas avoir des morts sur la conscience.

- Très bien et que voulez vous ?

- D'abord, que vous retiriez vos snipers des toits. Ils ne sont pas très discrets. Bien sûr, si dans une heure ils n'ont pas tous décampés, nous tuerons un otage toutes les minutes.

Il y eu du bruit de l'autre côté de la ligne, puis quelques minutes plus tard, la voix masculine se fit à nouveau entendre.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas la seule chose que vous désirez. La voix semblait en colère.

- Effectivement, nous voulons qu'un périmètre d'environ 20m soit libéré autour de la banque et aucune patrouille sur les voies publiques. Et, bien sûr, nous voulons une voiture. Une Honda Civic type R GT, garée à l'entrée de la banque avec le réservoir plein et sans mouchards ! Vous avez une heure. S'il y a le moindre retard vous savez se qu'il se passera !

L'homme appuya sur la touche pour raccrocher.

- Que faisons nous maintenant Rabastan ?

- On attend Peter. On va voir s'ils nous donnent ce que l'on veut tout de suite ou s'ils vont essayer de gagner du temps.

- Et s'il essaye de gagner du temps ? Demanda Fenry avec un magnifique sourire qui transpirait la cruauté.

'Il connaît déjà la réponse' pensa Harry.

- On leur fera comprendre, avec un ou deux corps, que les choses doivent se passer selon nos désirs et non les leurs. Répondit le braqueur avec une joie non contenue.

- Ils ont raccrochés. Fit remarquer bêtement Ron Weasley.

- Merci de cette remarque inutile ! Fit Severus avec rage.

- Severus calmez-vous. Albus posa une main sur l'épaule de son capitaine. Il espérait vraiment que tout allait bien se finir.

- Que faisons nous ? Demanda Hermione.

- Malheureusement, nous allons devoir retirer les snipers des toits et faire venir la voiture. Nous allons aussi déplacer nos voitures pour laisser les 20 mètres libres.

- Mais, ça veut dire que vous allez les laisser partir ! S'exclama Ron.

- La priorité est la vie des otages. Ils nous ont laissé deux heures. Nous allons donc répondre à leur demande et en même temps trouver un moyen de les arrêter sans blesser personne. Severus, je m'occupe des snipers, vous, occupez vous de faire déplacer nos voitures et de faire venir la Honda.

Après un dernier regard en direction de l'écran numéro quatre, Severus s'éloigna du poste de surveillance et prit la direction des forces de polices postés derrières les voitures.

Il fallut une heure entière pour faire reculer toute la foule et Severus faillit perdre son sang froid plus d'une fois.

Enfin, la voiture était devant l'entrée de la banque, un périmètre de 20m était libre, pas de patrouille sur la route et les snipers étaient tous redescendus.

Severus espérait maintenant que tout allait bien se passer ou en tout cas, qu'Harry ne soit pas blessé ou pire. Il aurait voulut avancer le temps pour que tout cela se termine, qu'il puisse tenir son amant en se disant que ce cauchemar était passé et que son amour était enfin en sécurité dans ses bras. Malheureusement, il n'était ni un magicien ni un savant fou. Il devait donc endurer toute cette douleur et cette peur en attendant de pouvoir agir pour sauver Harry.

Au bruit extérieur, Harry comprit que la police avait commencée à mettre en place les demandes des trois braqueurs. Le brun avait de plus en plus peur. Il savait que les choses allaient bouger plus vite maintenant et qu'avec un peu de chance, dans deux trois heures il serait chez lui avec son amant.

- Bien, les poulets retirent leurs voitures. Fit remarquer l'homme baraqué.

- Et les snipers ont déjà du descendre des toits.

- Alors maintenant on fait quoi Rabastan ? Demanda le dénommer Peter.

- Simple Peter, nous allons choisir un otage chacun pour sortir tranquillement et éviter que les flics nous tire dessus bien sûr.

- Mais, on va les emmener ?

- Non. En tout cas, pas tous. Chuchota l'homme à l'oreille de son camarade.

Harry n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. Il savait que certain d'entre eux devront partir avec les braqueurs pour leur assurer une immunité. Et que ces gens là n'allaient peut être pas s'en tirer. Un frisson parcourra son corps. Il avait mal aux bras à force de les tenir au dessus de sa tête. Il posa ses coudes au sol, et releva un peu la tête pour faire partir le léger torticolis qui commençait à s'y installer. Son regard tomba dans celui du chef des braqueurs. Harry ne put détacher son regard de cet homme.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le regard du braqueur le faisait frissonner. Ses yeux lui inspiraient la crainte. Ils possédaient une lueur de folie, celle que possèderait un dangereux psychopathe face à une victime des plus alléchante. Le brun baissa rapidement la tête. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi cet homme le regardait ainsi, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. A l'extérieur on entendait une foule protester et des voitures se déplacer.

Au bout d'un temps infini, Harry vit les trois hommes commencer à bouger. Il releva à nouveau la tête, malgré lui, il voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer.

- Ça fait une heure ! Peter, la voiture est-elle devant l'entrée ?

- Oui Rabastan, elle y est.

- Bien, alors choisissez quelqu'un et nous allons sortir.

Les regards des deux hommes parcoururent l'ensemble des otages. Finalement deux des braqueurs prirent deux femmes allongées près de la sortie. Harry garda la tête basse.

- Tu crois que c'est parce que tu baisses la tête que je ne vais pas te remarquer, beau brun ? Debout !

Harry sentit le canon de l'arme de Rabastan se planter dans son dos. L'homme l'attrapa par l'épaule et le força à se lever. Le jeune homme n'eu d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement. Une fois debout, Rabastan lui agrippa le bras, tout en tenant son sac contenant le fruit de son larcin. De nouveau le canon de fer s'enfonça dans son dos.

- Avance !

Harry, les trois braqueurs et les deux autres otages prirent la direction des portes d'entrées de la banque.

Les yeux rivés à l'écran de contrôle Numéro quatre, Severus vit toute la scène se dérouler.

Il savait que les braqueurs allaient prendre des otages pour sortir de la banque. Mais il avait espéré de tout son cœur qu'Harry ne fasse pas partit de ces condamnés. Malheureusement, au vu de se qui ce déroulait devant la caméra, Harry avait été choisit.

Lorsque les deux hommes quittèrent l'écran, Severus tourna son regard en direction des portes de la banque. Lentement, trop lentement, les braqueurs passèrent les portes, tout en braquant leurs armes sur leurs otages.

Albus attrapa un mégaphone et le dirigea vers les braqueurs.

- Messieurs, nous avons respecté toutes vos demandes. Je vous pris donc de relâcher tous les otages.

- N'approchez pas ! S'écria Rabastan.

Un silence tendu plana entre les braqueurs et les policiers. Personne n'osait bouger de peur d'envenimer la situation. Au bout de quelques secondes, Rabastan se pencha à l'oreille de Fenry.

- Ouvres le coffre et charges les sacs.

Fenry, tout en pointant sa victime de son pistolet, ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et chargea son sac, puis ceux de ses coéquipiers. Il referma ensuite le coffre et reprit son otage en main. La jeune femme, trop terrifiée pour bouger, se laissa totalement faire.

Du côté des policiers, les choses étaient encore plus tendues. Personne ne tirait, de peur de toucher un des otages, mais en même temps, beaucoup avaient envi de réagir pour empêcher les voleurs de fuir coûte que coûte.

- Fenry, prends le volant ! Fit Rabastan. Peter, montes à l'arrière !

Les deux hommes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Balançant leurs otages à terre, ils prirent place dans la voiture.

Rabastan tenait toujours Harry en joug. Avec un magnifique sourire il cria aux policiers.

- Je garde celui là avec moi, pour être sûr que vous nous avez bien libéré le passage ! Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, vous retrouverez facilement son cadavre !

L'homme balança Harry sur la banquette arrière et prit place sur le siège passager avant. Alors que la portière de Rabastan se refermait violement, Fenry démarra la voiture et partit à tout allure.

Harry n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ils l'avaient emmené avec eux. Pourquoi ne l'avaient ils pas laissé sur place comme les deux femmes, ou plutôt, pourquoi lui plutôt qu'une d'entre elles ? Qu'est qui allait lui arriver ? Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Soudain, le braqueur assis à côté de lui, agrippa ses cheveux et l'obligea à pencher la tête en arrière. Avant que le brun n'ait le temps de réagir, sa vue fut obstruée par un bandeau.

- Rabastan, pourquoi l'avoir prit avec nous ? Fit Peter.

- Je l'ai dit, pour nous assurer qu'aucun flic ne nous barrera la route.

- Mais on va en faire quoi une fois arriver à la planque. On ne peut pas le garder avec nous !

- On pourra s'amuser un peu avec lui, puis on s'en débarrassera. Tout simplement Fenry.

La voiture tomba dans un silence pesant. Harry ne pouvait pas bouger, il avait vraiment trop peur pour tenter quoi que se soit. Il avait parfaitement comprit ce qui allait lui arriver. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer un miracle qui le sortirait de son enfer. Inconsciemment, il sera entre ses mains le collier que Severus lui avait offert. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son amant. Il ne voulait plus penser à la situation présente, il préférait se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa moitié avant que les choses ne prennent un tournant cauchemardesques.

Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, les petits yeux verts du griffon d'argent se mirent à briller légèrement.

La voiture des braqueurs venait juste de démarrer. Aucun policier n'avait bougé. Severus était totalement figé sur place. Harry venait de lui être enlevé et il savait parfaitement que les chances de survit d'un otage étaient très peu élevées.

- Severus. Albus s'était approché de son Capitaine. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- …

- Commandant, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Ron Weasley.

- Nous ne pouvons pas les poursuivre. Il va falloir les laisser filer. Fit Hermione d'un ton accablé.

- S'il y avait un moyen de les localiser, on pourrait les arrêter. Fit Albus.

Soudain une sonnerie retentie. Severus sortit rapidement son téléphone portable.

- C'est rageant, si seulement nous connaissions leur destination ! On pourrait leur tendre un piège et les attraper ! S'écria Bill Weasley.

- Albus, si je suis capable de vous dire où ils se trouvent, pourrirez vous me promettre de tout mettre en place pour que ces fumiers ne revoient jamais la lumière du jour ? Demanda calmement Severus Snape.

- Bien sûr Severus ! Et je m'assurerais personnellement qu'ils ne ressortent jamais de prison ! Malheureusement, nous ne connaissons pas leur destination.

- C'est vrai Albus, nous ne connaissons pas leur destination. Par contre, nous connaissons leur position ! Fit le capitaine Snape d'un ton froid.

- Que voulez vous dire Severus ? S'exclama Albus.

Tous les policiers présents tournèrent leurs regards en direction de leur capitaine. Comment pouvait-il connaître la position des braqueurs ? Y avait-il une réelle possibilité d'arrêter ces malfaiteurs ?

- Dans mon malheur, Albus, vous avez une grande chance. Fit l'homme tournant l'écran de son téléphone portable en direction de son supérieur.

Sur l'écran apparaissait une sorte de plan où brillait un petit point rouge qui semblait se déplacer par à-coups.

- C'est un émetteur Capitaine ! S'exclama Hermione Granger.

- Oui, miss.

- Mais comment ?

- J'ai offert à Harry un collier équipé d'un émetteur qui se met en route dans certaines conditions. Harry l'a actionné.

- Cet émetteur va donc nous permettre de retrouver ces fumiers ! Magnifique capitaine Snape. S'écria Bill Weasley.

- Je m'occupe de tout mettre en place. Severus, restez avec Hermione et déterminez le lieu où ils s'arrêteront. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à nous y rendre et à les cueillir.

Tout ce mit en place rapidement. Hermione Granger et son équipe branchèrent rapidement le téléphone du capitaine à leur machine et se mirent au travail pour construire un plan de repérage et le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre la planque des braqueurs, dès qu'elle serait identifiée.

De son côté, Severus remerciait fortement Harry d'avoir actionné son émetteur. Mais surtout, il fut rassuré que le jeune homme pense à lui dans un tel moment. Il devait espérer qu'il le retrouverait, qu'il viendrait à son secours. Bien sûr qu'il allait venir, il lui avait promit de toujours le protéger et l'aimer. Il n'allait certainement pas faillir maintenant à sa parole !

Severus se mit à prier pour que son petit brun tienne le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Au bout d'un temps, qui sembla infini pour Harry, la voiture des braqueurs s'arrêta. Il sentit la portière s'ouvrir de son côté et quelqu'un lui attraper le bras.

- Aller, sors de là ! Harry reconnu la voix de Fenry.

Entraîné par la poigne de l'homme, Harry se retrouva debout, la tête toujours cachée par le bandeau. Ce dernier lui fut rapidement retiré, le forçant à fermer les yeux face à la luminosité brusque à laquelle furent exposés ses yeux.

Une fois habitué à la lumière, Harry posa son regard sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Ils devaient se trouver dans un entrepôt abandonné. En tournant un peu la tête, le brun aperçut une grande porte de fer qui devait être l'entrée par laquelle ils étaient passés avec la voiture. En face de lui, il y avait plusieurs tables sur lesquelles reposaient des plans, des armes et deux ordinateurs portables ouverts. Plus au fond, il y avait une porte en fer identique à celle derrière lui. Sur la gauche, il y avait une plus petite porte en bois qui devait sûrement mener aux couchages et autres pièces de vie. Car il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cet entrepôt que ces tables et quelques piles de pneus accompagnées de crochets suspendus et autres chaines trainant ici et là avec quelques cordes. Tout était délabré. Harry remarqua tout de même une autre voiture tout au fond, près de la porte.

D'une poussée dans le dos, Fenry fit comprendre à Harry d'avancer. Ce dernier obéit docilement, s'attendant à voir arriver sa dernière heure à tout moment.

- Alors jeune homme comment trouves-tu notre cachette ? Fit ironiquement Rabastan.

- Plutôt banal. Répondit Harry par pur défit. Après tout, quitte à mourir, autant le faire en beauté.

- Sale…! S'exclama Fenry et levant son bras dans l'intention de frapper le jeune garçon. Mais Rabastan attrapa le membre avant qu'il ne puisse blesser le brun.

- Voyons, Fenry, un peu de respect. Il à droit de penser ce qu'il veut. Fit l'autre homme avec un sourire taquin.

Pendant ce temps, Peter s'occupait de vider le coffre des sacs d'argents et de les charger dans l'autre voiture.

- Que veux-tu en faire, Rabastan. Après tout, c'est toi qui as voulu le ramener !

- Vois-tu, Fenry, je trouve qu'avec notre '' travail '', nous n'avons pas le temps de nous détendre. Je compte donc prendre du bon temps avec ce beau spécimen.

- Alors prend le. Je ne veux pas me mêler à tes jeux pervers. Va faire ça ailleurs ! Je ne souhaite pas voir…ça.

- Mais je ne comptais pas te faire participer, mon cher.

Harry fut propulsé dans les bras de Rabastan. Ce dernier l'attrapa facilement et le chargea sur son épaule comme un simple sac de sable.

Soudain, les pensées d'Harry furent extrêmement claires. Trop claires. Cet homme avait l'intention de le violer. Non ! Cela n'était pas possible ! Il devait s'être évanouit dans la banque et il allait bientôt se réveiller à l'hôpital. Severus serait à ses côtés et lui dirait que tout ça n'était plus qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il ne le laisserait jamais seul.

Harry se mit à remuer avec force sur l'épaule de son agresseur. Ce dernier déstabilisé par les mouvements de son otage le lâcha. Le brun tomba avec force sur le sol. Son souffle fut coupé par la douleur qui lui transperça l'épaule droite. Rabastan se pencha au-dessus de lui.

- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper beau brun. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer, tu ne feras que te blesser.

Rabastan tendit le bras pour attraper de nouveau le jeune homme, mais ce dernier recula brusquement. Heureusement pour lui, aucun des braqueurs n'avaient pris la peine de lui entraver les mains. Il se retrouva rapidement assez loin de son agresseur.

Harry se releva avec peine. Se tenant maladroitement l'épaule, le brun recula de plus belle en voyant le braqueur avancer dans sa direction. Les deux autres hommes ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger. Ils semblaient même plus amusés par le spectacle que dérangés par le comportement des deux hommes.

- Allez, viens mon mignon. Arrête de te débattre. Rabastan s'approchait de plus en plus d'Harry, au point de faire reculer le jeune homme jusqu'à cogner contre une des tables présentes dans l'entrepôt.

- Non… Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Il préférait mourir maintenant plutôt que de se faire violer par cet homme.

Soudain, un éclair de lumière attira l'œil du jeune homme. Un couteau de chasse était légèrement dissimulé sous les feuilles recouvrant la table contre laquelle Harry était appuyé.

Qu'est ce qu'un couteau de chasse faisait sur cette table ? Harry ne se posa même pas la question. D'un geste vif il l'attrapa et le sortit de son fourreau.

- Tu comptes m'attaquer avec ça beau brun ? Fit Rabastan d'un ton moqueur. Deux autres rires firent éco au premier.

- Non. Je ne suis pas si stupide. Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas la moindre chance de seulement vous toucher.

- Alors à quoi veux-tu qu'il te serve ? Rabastan était quelque peu curieux de ce que le jeune homme allait faire avec cet objet.

- Je ne peux peut-être pas vous toucher. Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Harry retourna brusquement la lame contre lui, la pointant vers sa poitrine.

- Rabastan, je ne veux pas d'un corps ici ! S'exclama Fenry.

- Calme toi ! Il n'est pas capable de se planter tout seul.

- Si ! J'en suis parfaitement capable ! Je préfère mourir que de vous laissez me toucher ! Cria Harry les larmes aux yeux. Sa voix tremblait, mais pas ses mains.

- Mais bien sûr… Le ton moqueur de Peter n'échappa pas à Harry.

- Tu en veux la preuve ? Harry prit le couteau dans sa main droite et, en faisant fi de son épaule douloureuse, se trancha les veines du poignet gauche. Le sang se mit à couler à flot.

- Rabastan. Grogna Fenry.

- Arrête tes connerie, gamin ! Rabastan ne plaisantait plus. Il connaissait très bien Fenry et son tempérament de feu. Dès que le sang coulait, cet homme entrait dans un état second qui créait plus de morts que de portes de sortie.

Rabastan s'apprêtait à bondir sur le brun pour l'empêcher de faire un autre mouvement et surtout, profiter de son bonus. Après, il pourrait se foutre en l'air, il n'en aurait plus rien à faire.

Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de faire un seul geste, un bruit de sirènes stridentes se fit entendre de tous les côtés et les deux grandes portes de fer furent brusquement soulevées.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour que toutes les forces de polices soient prêtes à partir. Le QG des braqueurs venait juste d'être localisé. Severus monta dans l'une des voitures de patrouille avec son supérieur. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils entouraient un vieil entrepôt désaffecté.

Un compte à rebours fut mit en place, ainsi que de léger explosifs, sur les deux grandes portes en fer.

Albus prit la parole à travers un talkie-walkie.

- Dès que les explosifs auront fais leur travail, nous entrerons dans l'entrepôt. Interdiction de tirer. N'oubliez pas qu'ils ont un otage. Nous devons d'abord nous assurer de sa sécurité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les explosifs libérèrent les portes de fer de leurs fermetures et furent facilement et brusquement soulevées par les forces de polices.

- Ne bougez pas ! Pas un geste ! S'écrièrent plusieurs policiers d'une même voix.

- Approchez si vous l'osez ! Rabastan attrapa rapidement Harry.

Ce dernier était sous le choc de voir enfin apparaître ses sauveurs. Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de sa nouvelle position. Rabastan l'avait plaqué contre son torse et avait attrapé le couteau de chasse qu'il tenait encore quelques secondes plutôt dans sa main droite. Il l'avait plaqué contre sa jugulaire. Ce fut la phrase « Lâchez le ! » d'un des policiers qui le fit réagir à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il y eu un moment de flottement. Aucun mouvement des deux côtés. Les braqueurs s'étaient regroupés. Peter et Fenry se tenaient derrière Rabastan, surveillant les deux entrées, pistolets en avant. Evidement, ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se sortir de cette situation. La police avait ramenée tous ses effectifs. Ils étaient trois.

Rabastan décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Après tout, s'ils devaient être arrêtés maintenant, il ne laisserait pas le petit brun repartir tranquillement chez lui. Il l'avait empêché d'avoir un plaisir, qu'il n'aurait pas avant longtemps en prison.

- Tu vas encore me servir un moment, petit. Chuchota Rabastan à l'oreille d'Harry.

- Non… Murmura Harry. Le jeune homme n'avait presque plus la force de parler. Il ne tenait debout que grâce aux bras que l'homme avait passés autour de sa taille. Le sang continuait de couler de sa blessure au poignet gauche. Harry était sûr d'une chose. Si jamais il ne s'en sortait pas, il mourrait doucement, mais sans douleur.

- Si vous ne nous laissez pas partir, il mourra ! Cria Rabastan en pressant un peu plus le couteau contre la gorge fine du brun.

Un silence remplit de tension s'étendit dans le vieil entrepôt.

Soudain, un bruit de pistolet se fit entendre et le braqueur nommé Peter tomba inerte à terre. La suite ne fut que bruits et images floues.

Un grand nombre de coups de feu furent tirés en quelques secondes. Harry sentit Rabastan s'affaisser derrière lui, mort. Il tomba lui même à terre. Il ne sentait plus rien, son corps lui semblait loin. En fait, tout lui semblait lointain son corps, le bruit, les gens qui semblaient se déplacer tout autour de lui.

La tête lui tournait et sa vue devenait floue. Le brun ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. La seule chose dont il était quelque peu conscient, était cette envie de fermer les yeux. Si forte, qu'il n'arrivait plus à lui résister. Il voulait tant fermer les yeux et dormir.

Alors qu'Harry fermait doucement ses paupières, quelque chose le releva. Severus était là, à ses côtés. Il était à genoux, près de lui et le tenait dans ses bras. Son calvaire était enfin terminé. Il pouvait donc vraiment s'endormir tranquillement, plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

Le brun sourit à son amour pour lui montrer à quel point il était heureux de le revoir. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Et la fatigue déjà bien présente sembla peser deux fois plus fort contre ses paupières. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, Harry eu l'impression que Severus essayait de lui parler, comme s'il lui criait quelque chose. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre, il voulait juste dormir. Longtemps, très longtemps.

Le brun ferma enfin les yeux, tombant dans un profond sommeil avec une dernière question en tête. Pourquoi Severus avait il l'air si désespéré ?

A peine les portes furent-elles levées que les policiers pointaient leurs armes sur les criminels.

L'un d'eux prit Harry en otage, lui plaçant un couteau sous la gorge. Severus l'avait droit dans sa ligne de mire. Si jamais il osait faire quoi que se soit à son amant, il le refroidirait immédiatement.

Il entendit un de ses hommes demander au braqueur de relâcher son amant. Mais l'homme ne répondit pas. Un silence pesant se posa quelques minutes sur la scène. Tout le monde était à cran et le capitaine de police savait parfaitement que le moindre geste suspect pourrait déclencher une fusillade des plus dangereuse.

- Si vous ne nous laissez pas partir, il mourra !

L'homme sembla appuyer un peu plus son arme contre la gorge d'Harry. Severus vit rouge mais n'appuya pas sur la queue de détente de son pistolet. Il n'en eu pas besoin. Un de ses hommes s'en chargea, faisant tomber à terre le plus petit des braqueurs.

S'en suivit une série de coups de feu. Les policiers se réfugiaient derrière les portières ou les capots de leurs voitures. Les braqueurs n'avaient nul par où se réfugier.

Le braqueur toujours dans sa ligne de mire, Severus appuya sur la queue de détente de son Beretta 92. L'homme chuta à terre, emportant avec lui le petit brun qu'il tenait. Pourtant, Severus était sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas touché.

Il le vit tomber doucement jusqu'au sol. Il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre, Albus le retenait, les coups de feu n'avaient pas fini de retentir.

- Cessez le feu ! Cessez le feu ! Cria Albus dans son talkie-walkie tout en retenant Severus.

Dès que les coups de feu se turent, Severus fut relâché. Il s'élança jusqu'à Harry. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Le capitaine de la police priait tout en courant pour qu'il n'ait pas été touché par une balle perdue ou que le braqueur ne l'ait grièvement blessé. Alors qu'il se laissait tomber à ses côtés, il vit le petit brun fermer doucement ses yeux verts. Il le releva lentement.

- Harry ! Harry ! Tu m'entends ? Accroches toi Harry ! Je t'en pris ne me laisse pas !

Mais la seule réaction du brun fut un sourire et quelques larmes. Un sourire tellement doux, qu'il brisa le cœur de Severus. Il vit de nouveau les yeux de son amant se fermer.

Mais cette fois totalement.

Severus chercha activement ce qui avait put blesser son amour. Soudain, la blessure au poignet de son amant lui sauta aux yeux. Rapidement, il prit le poignet d'Harry entre ses mains et appuya avec force sur la blessure de façon à arrêter l'écoulement du sang. Mais la main du jeune homme commençait déjà à se refroidir. Doucement, mais sûrement.

Severus ne pouvait plus bouger. Tenant son amant contre lui. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter ralentir. Son amour mourrait entre ses bras et, lui, était incapable de l'aider. Rien, il ne pouvait rien faire. Harry était en train de le quitter à jamais avec un doux sourire, comme si mourir entre ses bras était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui pouvait lui arriver et lui ne pouvait que le regarder.


	2. Chapter 2

Petit message de fin.

Voilà! Au départ, cette fanfic devait bien se terminée ainsi.

Mais beaucoup de gens m'ont réclamés une suite. J'ai donc décidé de leur faire plaisir. Braquage à donc désormais une suite, Guérison, dont le premier chapitre est déjà en ligne.

Je met cette partie de l'histoire sous un autre nom car je tiens à garder Braquage dans sa forme originelle, donc sans suite. Puisque cette histoire était un défi de la part d'une amie: écrire un one shot qui ne fini pas réellement. Voilà.

J'espère donc vous retrouver pour la suite de Braquage, Guérison.


End file.
